


Park

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: A date at the amusement park.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Park

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic for gensaku day. I tried my best.

Sakuma quickly finished pulling his hair into a ponytail before catching up with Genda, already inside and and looking around. The amusement park was quite busy that day, many families and couples walking around, loud music and voices mixed in the air. He would’ve very much preferred a quieter day, but with everything from practice to school keeping them busy, a weekend was the only time available for a date.

“So, what do you want to do first?” Sakuma just took in all the different attractions in the place before deciding on something and answering.

“Let’s just go for the rides.” His eye narrowed when he glanced around and found himself surrounded by fair games. “These things are always rigged anyways, better not waste time and money on…” Suddenly, he trailed off, his eye slowly widening. When Genda raised a confused eyebrow and followed his gaze, he was met with one of the biggest penguin plushies either of them has ever seen. He could swear Sakuma’s eye was sparkling at the sight.

When Sakuma quietly started making his way towards the stall, Genda could barely suppress a chuckle before following him. He wasn’t surprised, really.

“You were saying?”

“Shut up.” 

While he dug into his pockets to find his wallet, Genda took a good look at the stall. A guy nearby threw a ball at the colorful and carefully piled bottles with a smug face, only to falter when merely one of them fell, the girl next to him not even bothering to hide her laugh. Uh, so that was how it worked.

“Wait- let me try.” Sakuma stopped and glanced at him. His grin had turned almost predatory, just like the proud king of keepers knowing he could stop the next shot without a problem. It was one of those sides of him he rarely showed when they weren’t on the pitch, but that Sakuma loved nonetheless.

“Alright.”

Genda slid a bill on the counter, the man offering him five balls. Five piles, five attempts. He could definitely do this. Reaching out to take the first ball, he turned it in his hand, testing it for a moment; it was roughly the size of his hand and purposefully light, too light to knock down easily the bottles- for an inexperienced person, at least. This game paled in front of the Teikoku training.

With a trained ease, he threw the first ball. The first pile went down. Then another one. The next three soon followed.

When they walked away from the stall, Sakuma squeezed in his arms his new penguin, a big grin on his face. Genda couldn’t help but smile at the utterly cute sight. How he could manage to be so scary on the field and against other teams and yet so adorable when they were alone, it was beyond him. He didn’t mind, though.

“You’re adorable, you know that?” Sakuma didn’t reply, suddenly leaning up to kiss his cheek. Genda just looked away in a poor attempt to hide his faint blush.

“Who’s adorable now?”

“Oh, shut up.” Sakuma just laughed, his grin softening.

“Seriously though, thank you.”

“Hey, all the work out had to pay off.” Genda pulled him closer with a smile, a gentle hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “So, are we going on those rides now or is there any other penguin I need to get you?” Sakuma rolled his eye, the grin still on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go- I wouldn’t be against another penguin though.”

Some more bickering about Sakuma’s ever-growing army of plush penguins later, the two were in line for the roller coaster. He refused to let go of his new penguin for that ride- or any of the following ones. Genda had to wonder if Sakuma was on a date with him or his plush.

It was fairly late in the afternoon when Sakuma was finally satisfied with their rides and agreed to a break for lunch.

“So, what do you want to eat?”

“Ice cream.” Genda stopped looking at the food stalls, turning to face Sakuma with the most deadpan expression he could muster up.

“… Ice cream.” Sakuma nodded.

“You heard me.”

“That’s not lunch.”

“You asked what I wanted to eat.” Genda sighed. Sakuma’s shit eating grin was hardly hidden by the penguin he was burying his face into. This was going to be a long argument.

In the end, they somehow managed to come to the compromise of actual food (or as close to it as Sakuma was willing to get) and then the biggest ice cream they could find in the food court. Honestly, Genda was already expecting to hear Sakuma’s complains about his stomachache in the near future, maybe he’d just be lucky enough to start hearing them after they left the park. Sakuma, unsurprisingly, didn’t seem to care for anything other than the sweet treat sitting in front of him- that and not getting any of it on his new penguin, of course. At least he did remember that he actually was on a date, happily thanking his boyfriend while he stuffed his face. Genda was just glad to treat him and see him happy. Not getting the sticky sweet all over his face and clothes was just a bonus, really.

“Better now?” Once his ice cream was finished, Sakuma eagerly nodded, carefully cleaning his hands and face before taking his penguin again. It really grew on him in the few hours that passed since Genda won it. He might be starting to feel replaced by now. Just a little. “So, where do we go now?”

“Let’s take a look at the fair games again.”

Genda raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“You already got one penguin today.”

“There’s never enough penguins.” He stated very matter-of-factly. There was no arguing with his logic.

After some time spent wandering around the other fair games, Sakuma stopped him at a whack-a-mole stall. Without a word, he handed him the penguin, stepping forward to play. Genda just watched in confusion and slight awe how easily Sakuma could smash those things back into the holes they came from. When it was over, Sakuma was already asking –yelling- for his prize.

Genda didn’t realize what Sakuma won until there was a stuffed lion almost shoved into his face. He blinked, staring at the soft, squishy face until realization hit him.

“… For me?”

“Duh, for who else would this be?” Rolling his eyes, he just accepted the gift with a soft smile. Then, he leaned in to kiss him. Sakuma quickly devolved into a bright red mess.

“Thanks.” He just smirked as they kept walking. “… How did you do that anyways? Those things were fast.”

“Simple. I just imagined they were Fudou. Anyways, I want to go back to the rides.” Of course.

The sun was already well on its way to set when they finally decided to start their walk back home. Sakuma was happily holding his new penguin in one hand and yet another ice scream in the other one. At his side, Genda kept stealing glances at him, his own plush safely tucked under his arm.

“… We’ll come back here for another date?”

“Sure.”


End file.
